Not Fairy Dust, Wizard Dust
by coli66
Summary: Akari always swore she would marry the Wizard. Even though the two of them are different, Akari being loud and outgoing, and Wizard being shy, they will make it through this world, together. Drabbles. Out of order.
1. Chapter 1

**Not Fairy Dust, Wizard Dust**

**Chapter One**

**Reality**

**Hey everyone! So this is a collection of drabbles between Wizard and Akari. They're all gonna be kinda out of order, and there really is no story line. Just a place to put random little cute moments I come up with.**

**Akari's POV**

I feel his lips press against mine. It felt wonderful yet...weird. No, weird is a bad word for this feeling...odd is a better word. I open my eyes a little, to see that his eyes are closed. I feel myself shaking. It doesn't feel real. I always swore I would have him someday. I always swore he would be _mine_. And now, after he just told me he loved me, and I'm being held in his warm arms, I can't really believe the reality of it all. I spent a year, getting to know him, and his past and what he likes and he doesn't like, I know I finally broke that wall he put up. I pull away from him, and I can feel myself smiling like a maniac. I punch my fist in the air.

"Wizard, I swore you'd be mine someday!" I shout. The people in the streets of Harmonica Town look up to see what's going on, but I ignore them. Wizard looks at me with kind eyes.

"But I...was always yours..." He says, slowly. My heart is racing, and no matter how hard I try, I can't pull my eyes away from him. I swallow hard, taking in what he just said. I step foreword, and wrap my arms around him. I feel his arms tighten around me. I look up to his eyes, one hazel, one green, and I catch my breath.

I really hope this isn't a dream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Typhoon**

I hold the damaged corn in my hands, and look at it with disgust. Typhoon. One big typhoon can destroy a whole season of work. I look at my field, just staring at all the damage. I can feel my heart sinking. All the tall plants, are lying on the ground. The smaller plants, were ripped away with the wind. I watched it all from my window yesterday. I throw the corn on the ground with disgust. I let out a deep sigh, and get on my knees. I bring my hands to my eyes, and start sobbing. I hear footsteps running behind me. Gale puts his purple cape, I call it a cape, around me, and holds me tight. I cry into his chest. Soon, he lifts me off the ground and carries me inside the house. He places me lightly on our bed, and I hear him walkout the door. I sob alone in the darkness. If we don't have that crop money to carry us through the winter, I'll have to sell the animals because I won't have any feed for them.

Three hours later I realize I need to go check on the animals. I get no more then three feet away from my house when I see Gale ripping away at the dead plants with a sickle. Over half the field has seeds already planted. He looks up and sees me, and starts walking over.

"I couldn't bare...to see you cry...I only bought seeds...that will grow quickly..." He says, staying calm. I look over to all the work he did. For me. All the animals are grazing in the grass, looking happy, which I didn't expect after a typhoon. There's only a little bit left of dead plants, but nothing I can't get done. I look to Gale, and this time, I can see he's exhausted. I smile at him. I step forward, and hug him.

"Thank you. So much. Thank you." I can't say anything else, because I can't remember how.

I married the greatest guy ever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**I Beg of You**

I climb up the ladder to the attic. When I first moved onto the island, I put all my random junk I brought with me up there. For the past five years, my parents have been sending me stuff, and I, never having the time to look through it, just stored it all up in the attic. I turn on the switch, to look at the musty old room. I cough into my sleeve, while my lungs get used to the air. I'm hoping to find some baby toys, because, to Gale's unknowing, I'm expecting. I smile at the thought. And poor Gale is just sitting on the sofa downstairs, listening to it rain while reading a book, calmly. I've been waiting for just the right moment to tell him.

I watch my step, careful not to fall through any cracks. Once I get over to where its safe where all the boxes have boards under them to keep them from falling through, I lift up a heavy box. I walk it over to the ladder, and climb down. I repeat the process until I have half a dozen boxes in the tiny spare room.

I sit on the floor, and start looking through, like a little kid on Starry Night, where we all exchange gifts while looking at the stars. I rip open one box and gasp.

My old guitar. I was quite a good musician and singer back then. My parents must have sent it to me without me even knowing. I get into the proper playing position, and play a 'G' chord, one of the only chords I can remember.

"And I could tell you, his favorite color's green. He loves to argue. Born on the Seventeenth. His sister's beautiful, and he has his father's eyes, and if you asked me if I loved him, I'd lie." I sing at full volume. I don't sound anything like I remember, so I blame it on the out of tune guitar. Gale comes running into the room. His favorite color is actually green. But he's not a fan of arguing with me, and he forgets his own birthday, and he can't remember his family no matter how hard he tried. And since we're married, I can't really deny that I love him, like I did before rumor spread that he and I were a couple.

"What...was that?" He said, looking scared.

"I was singing." I pout.

"Oh...I thought you...were sitting on the cat..." He chuckles. I stick my tongue out at him.

"I was okay!" I exclaim, trying to redeem myself.

"Sure...but I beg of you...don't ever sing again." He says, taking the guitar away from me, and offering a hand to get off the floor. I take it, knowing I've been defeated.

"Fine." I say, as I watch Gale put the guitar back in the box.

**The song Akari was singing, was 'I'd Lie' by Taylor Swift.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Meeting**

I let myself into the dark house. Its late, but the goddess told me that the person I need to speak to is a night person. I gulp as I feel my feet shuffle onto the old floorboards. My breath is uneasy, as I hear a voice from above. I stop myself from going any further when I see a light come on. I turn around to face a set of stairs, and a tall man in a purple cloak walking down the steps. I almost loose my balance, as he looks at me. He's...the most handsome boy I've ever seen. I can't remember how to open my mouth. He has ratty blond hair, with one braid on the right side. He's taller then me, by a few inches or so, and he's tan. He gets close enough so that I can see his eyes. One is green, and one is hazel. Both are beautiful eyes.

"I am...the Wizard...what...do you need?"

I've never believed in 'love at first sight'. It always sounded like fairy tales and myths. But after hearing him speak, I have never felt so...dare I say it, lovestruck.

What have I gotten myself into?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Keep Calm and Love the WIzard**

"Why...are you always...here?" He says, looking up from his book. I gulp. I admit, I have been visiting him often, but I didn't think he would mind. I mean, I only stay for a few minutes every few days or so. I try hard to pretend I don't have feelings for him. But at times, it feels so impossible to stay away from him. Some days...I feel like I _need_ to see his eyes. It just kills me when I don't see him.

"I just think, that you would like some company. I don't see around town that much, and I figure you must get bored sometimes...am I right?" I say, keeping my voice calm.

"...Yeah, sorta" He says in his low deep voice, his eyes shifting back to his book.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Strange**

**Wizard's POV**

I watched Akari walk out of the house. She's...she is strange. But I've been told I'm strange. That makes everything okay.

I try to return to my book, but I keep finding myself looking up to the door, thinking that she'll be there, with her warm smile.

And then I usually snap my head down to my book, telling myself it is all nonsense.

But then the cycle repeats.

And after a few dozen times, you start to wonder...

Is it all really just nonsense?

Akari could never be just nonsense.

Never.


End file.
